


I'm a mess

by Sukizaya



Series: "Soon I Saw You There In The Crossroads of Destiny." [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izaya is baby, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya
Summary: Izaya has a breakdown of some sort
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: "Soon I Saw You There In The Crossroads of Destiny." [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I'm a mess

...

He won't fight ,

He doesn't chase me.

But when he did that one time,

That Russian woman stopped him,

She calmed him down

S-she helped him...

And the worst part?

He's ignoring me.

...

..

You know..

I think Namie was right

For the first time ever she was right 

I guess im in love.

But he already has someone

Someone that accepts him,

Loves him,

And will never hurt him

I....I love him too much

If he's happy

Then I would like him to stay that way..

..So why bother?

Why confess?

Im just a problem

A mess

I don't deserve him

After all..

Who would love a flea?


End file.
